Jim Clancy
Jim Clancy is one of the main characters of the tv series, Ghost Whisperer, portrayed by David Conrad. Jim is a paramedic and a firefighter who saves Melinda from a fire in her apartment block, and they soon begin dating.pooand Melinda get red and move in at the start of the first season. Jim knew of Melinda's unique ability to communicate with ghosts at the start of the series; he helped her as much as he could though Melinda's good friend Andrea Marino provide most of the aid until her death at the end of the first season. After Melinda is told by the watchers that death may brush off onto someone she loves, Jim is shot and dies later in the hospital of an air embolism after surgery on his wounded shoulder. After his spirit refuses to go into the light, Melinda is forced to watch as he takes over the newly deceased body of Sam Lucas. Because the body does not belong to Jim, he loses all memory of his life and Melinda, later regaining his memories in late Season Four. Melinda discovers she is pregnant with Jim's baby who was conceived shortly before he died. Character Overview Early Life Season One Throughout the first season, Jim Clancy remained as Melinda's husband and one of the two people she could trust to tell them her secret. Along with Andrea Marino, Jim helps Melinda the best he can, whenever he can, while also working as a paramedic and a fireman. Jim is obviously in love with Melinda, even building a house for the two of them to share, doing it all out to make it perfect for his wife. Whenever Melinda needed him, he was always there with his support, and sometimes guidance whenever Melinda needed a shoulder to cry on. In "Pilot", Jim is first introduced while dancing with Melinda, before they share a passionate kiss. This confirms that Jim is her newly-wed husband, and they are obviously head over heels in love with each other. While they dance, Melinda sees a ghost outside the window and Jim realizes something is wrong and asks her if it was a ghost. He can't see them, but he trusts and believes in Melinda that she can in fact see them. Melinda assures him its nothing, and it isn't long until they go home. Jim carries Melinda down the street and come to a new half-finished built house, a house that Jim was building. They spend their first night there, and when Melinda gets a nightmare, he comforts her immediately. The following night, Melinda hears noises outside and she goes to investigate to find Jim doing some more work to the house, even though it is pouring with rain and thunder and lightning. The next day, Melinda comes home to find Jim sitting by himself in the dark. He is upset because he nearly lost another patient that day, he's a paramedic, and says he doesn't know how both he and Melinda can do it. Melinda tells him that his deceased brother, Daniel, was at the wedding, and told her to tell him, and that they are in the life business, and death is just a part of it. In "The Crossing", Jim's mother, Faith Clancy, is coming to visit both Melinda and Jim. Jim tidies the house ready for her arrival while Melinda researches more into her ghost situation, and Jim is very curious about it, showing interest in what Melinda does. The next day, Jim meets Faith at a train station and they talk about married life, Jim revealing that Melinda doesn't cook but he does, and he doesn't mind because he is good at it, keeping up the image of the perfect husband. While driving through Grandview, Faith asks why Melinda didn't change her last name to Clancy, wondering if she has something against the Irish, but Jim assures her that she doesn't, so Jim must have an Irish background. She also comments that his wedding was the only thing she had to look forward to since her other son, Daniel, had died before he could get married. Because of Melinda's ghost problem, Melinda can't spend much time with Faith, and Jim tries his best to cover for her. Soon, Melinda, Jim and Faith do have lunch at their house, but the ghost proves a nuisance, and Jim talks to the ghost for the first time, despite not being able to see him, commenting that it felt weird. When it's time for Faith to go, she suspected that Melinda was pregnant as a reason for her skittish behaviour, but Melinda tells her she isn't, but they will get to that point later in the line. In "Ghost, Interrupted", Jim is working at the Firehouse when Melinda comes to visit him, where Will greets Melinda first wondering if she was talking to herself, but Melinda covers and says she was on her cellphone. Melinda tells Jim that she has to cancel their dinner date because of the ghost of a twin is haunting her, and Jim is intrigued and decides to go with Melinda to the Psychiatric Hospital, and drives her there while waiting in the car for her outside while she went in to see Natalie. Back at home, Melinda is looking through a photo album of her and her grandmother, who passed away and her birthday was the coming Sunday, and Jim asks her if she wants to do anything special for her birthday, like visit her grave. Melinda tells him that he is sweet but it's too far away. Jim and Melinda meet the next day in Grandview Square and discuss how they are setting Will and Andrea on a date. Jim tells Melinda that Will wants to see Andrea before the actual date. Later in the day, Jim walks in when Melinda finishes getting ready, commenting that she looks beautiful. At the date, Jim and Melinda double date with Will and Andrea until Zoe needs Melinda to help her sister, and Melinda has to go and Jim goes with her. Driving her to the lake, Jim gets Melinda there and witnesses Melinda crossing over a ghost in full support of her. When Natalie was in the lake, he offered that he would go after her, risking his life to save others. In "Mended Hearts", Jim is seen as a guest in Andrea's apartment along with Melinda, who the three of them celebrate Andrea moving in there. They laugh and have a good time until the woman upstairs tries to drown herself and the water leaks through Andrea's ceiling. Jim is called upon to knock the door down to get to Gwen, and rescues her from the bath. He performs, CPR on her and she dies, only to be brought back to life by Jim's persistence. Some day later, him and Melinda are sitting in Grandview Square talking about Melinda's ghost problem. He tells Melinda that she needs someone who works at the hospital to bend the rules, implying he meant himself, but funny enough he didn't mean himself. At night, Melinda and Jim are talking, and Melinda tells him if something happened to her then she would want him to be happy and find love again, but he doesn't want her to talk like that. She asks him if he would want her to be happy after he goes, and he tells her to have friends, make money but no men. At the Little Broadway Theatre some weeks later, Jim and Melinda walk out after purchasing tickets to see a show the coming Saturday. He hopes the theatre isn't haunted so they can watch it all the way though. After sharing a kiss with Melinda, they depart for work, giving her the tickets as he thinks he would lose them. In "Lost Boys", Jim suggests to Melinda that his teenage-years friend comes over to help fix the boiler, to which Melinda doesn't seem happy about, as she dislikes Lou a lot. Jim had offered Lou to stay at the house without consulting Melinda first, and Melinda would have to host him for the night since he has to go to a nightshift, but Melinda can't as she has something to do. Jim doesn't want Melinda staying at the Haunted Inn as he is worried incase something bad happens, but Melinda assures him something bad won't happen. The next day, Melinda complains to Jim about Lou and gets Jim to take Lou out for the night, suggesting the movies, but Jim says he can't since it doesn't have any margaritas. After taking Lou out, he comes home drunk with Lou and two other friends. Melinda tells him that she doesn't hate Lou, she hates the way he is around Lou, and Melinda leaves to stay at the Inn again. During the night, Jim drives to the Inn and is almost hit by a sign one of the ghosts drops on him. Inside, Jim stays the night with Melinda as company. The following morning, Lou rings Jim about a problem with the fusebox and Jim goes right over. After getting a professional handyman to look at it, Jim tells Lou he has to pack his bags and leave. At the end of the episode, Jim and Melinda hear a noise on the stairs, and Jim sees a ball moving by itself, when really Homer the Ghost Dog is playing ball. In "Homecoming", Jim is first seen at his house when Andrea and Mitch come over for drinks. Mitch is a wealthy real estate businessman and convinces Jim and Melinda to flip the house Jim had been working so hard on. The following night, Melinda tells Jim of the adoption and shows him the picture of Jason and his mother when he was just born. Jim recognizes the hospital wrist band and the next morning, Jim takes Melinda to the hospital. They see a room full of babies, and Melinda tells him that they will have one of their own some day, and Jim tells her he was thinking having four or five. The doctor comes and asks a favour from Melinda and Jim, they need volunteers to hold the abandoned babies to give them the love and attention they need. Later in the episode, Jim is fixing some things of the house when Melinda comes out and tells him she is going to meet Jason's real mother, in which Jim is worried about, as he always gets worried when she has to reveal her secret. That night, Melinda wakes Jim up and they discuss flipping the house. Jim only wants to flip it because Melinda wants to, but Melinda says she is happy with the house the way it is, and they come to agree that they're so stupid in love with each other they would do anything to make each other happy. In "Hope and Mercy", Jim first appears while tending to an injured motorcyclist. Putting him in the ambulance, it drives off and it isn't long until the Ambulance's tyre bursts and it goes over the side of the road and rolls down the hill. Jim is alive, but falls unconscious. Melinda gets a call from the Hospital and rushes to Jim's bedside immediately. When Jim wakes up he asks if he is dead, and she says he isn't, and he responds that he never knows with her. The next day, after his Cat Scan, he is discharged from the Hospital and Melinda helps him to the car. That night, Melinda and Jim have a late dinner and Jim asks Melinda some deep questions about fate and destiny, wondering whether we are in control of our lives. He continues to feel the same way the next morning when he decides to go to work 2 hours earlier, wondering if we are the puppet masters or just the puppets. At the end, Jim tells Melinda he found out more about the patient they lost during the ambulance crash, he was recently released from prison on a charge of attempted murder after a seven-year sentence. He also says that he said to his cellmate he would take care of his wife when he gets out, assuming he was going to kill her. Melinda and Jim go in the house, unaware of the deceased patient watching them. In "On the Wings of a Dove", Jim seems morbidly depressed, only to find out that he has a spirit attached to him, the ghost of the tattooed patient from the ambulance crash in the previous episode. Jim thinks he wants revenge, when actually Julian wants Melinda's help. Jim apologizes for the way things turned out the night Julian died, but Julian tells him that he doesn't blame Jim for his death. At the parent's house of the man Julian accidentally killed, Julian begs forgiveness for his actions through Melinda, and Jim begins to feel claustrophobic when Julian gets angry, as Julian seems to be feeding on Jim's energy. Getting headaches, Jim and Melinda go to a Cafe, where Jim has lost his appetite, and Julian can actually talk through Jim. They go to see Julian's wife and child, and Jim watches Melinda help them with closure while also laughing when Julian laughs, still feeling his emotions. When it's time for Julian to cross over, Julian steps into Jim's body and is lifted out of it, his feelings also are relinquished from Jim, returning him to normal. Meanwhile, it had been five years since Jim's father passed away and thought his strange behaviour was because he forgot and it weighed on him without realizing. Jim also sees his father's spirit in a paramedic tutorial video, revealed to be just Julian messing with his head. In "Voices", Jim is devastated when he finds out his car has been stolen after having lunch with Melinda at a restaurant. He calls the police and it isn't long until they find the car and the thief - a young teenage boy who Jim and Melinda decide not to press charges on. Driving home, Jim and Melinda hear EVP through the car radio, and he is confused as to why he can hear the ghostly voices since he isn't a Ghost Whisperer. The next day, Jim's mother comes to visit, and he mistakes her boyfriend for the cab driver since Faith never told Jim or Melinda she was bringing company. Jim becomes overprotective of his mother and begins to suspect Ellis and even runs a background check on him with a police friend. Jim gets some information about him and Jim takes Ellis out and confronts him about his history. However Ellis tells Jim that it's not his real name, that he is going by Ellis for his company. Jim feels very stupid and apologizes repeatedly to Ellis. Jim also apologizes to Faith for being a jerk to Ellis, and they soon make up. Melinda is also envious of Jim and Faith's mother-son relationship, since she never had that sort of treatment with her mother. Season Three Melinda searches in her family history for answers as she gets closer to learning the secret of her gift, her childhood, and her estranged father. She soon finds out that Gabriel is her half-brother. Melinda finds a series of tunnels which lead to a town buried deep below Grandview, which houses dozens of ghosts. She soon has dreams about a man in a mask coming to her in her sleep and believes this is an event from her childhood. At the end of the season, Tom Gordon appears in Grandview alive with Gabriel. It is revealed the man in the mask is Paul Eastman, and Melinda's biological father (Melinda awoke Paul's ghost when searching in the tunnels). In disbelief, Melinda goes with Tom to her childhood home, and when they arrive inside, Tom tells her the truth. When she was a child, Tom fell in love with Melinda's mother, Beth, while Paul was in prison. When Paul escaped from prison after a fire and returned home, Tom killed him to keep him from Beth and buried him in their basement. When he heard that Melinda was slowly uncovering the evidence, he had to return to Grandview. Tom tries to kill Melinda, but she is saved when Paul's ghost possesses Tom and throws him down a flight of stairs, killing him. The next day, Melinda and her friends meet in the town square. Melinda invites her mother, and the two say goodbye to Paul as he goes into the Light. Season Four Melinda and Jim go to a friends wedding, and a young ghost wants the friend to play a game to show her something he feels she must know. It's the only way to get it out of him, and he's very persistant. It's finally revealed the husband to be was a blackmailing scammer, and the wedding gets called off. Jim goes to finish packing up the stuff from the lodge the wedding was going to be at and see's the light on in a cabin. Melinda then sees the ghost of the young boy who revealed the ex-groom's lies and scams and says that the ex-groom is still there "acting weird." Melinda calls Jim, and it goes to voicemail so she calls the detective and they go up there but before they make it there Jim. goes in to find the now ex-groom drinking with a gun. He shoots at Jim, but misses and they fight over the gun. The detective sees two men in the window one with a gun and one without. Jim Clancy gets shot by that detective who goes into work too soon after his teenage step-daughters death. His ghost talks to Melinda and Melinda thinks that he is up and better at first, but then she sees his body. Soon after doctors rush in trying to bring him back and then declare him dead. Melinda is screaming, "not you, not you!" and Jim's spirit disappears. Jim is then shown at a lake where he used to go with his father when he was sad. He sees his brother waiting to go into the light with him because their father wanted to see them together next time he saw them. He can go into the light, but he refuses to because he doesn't want to leave Melinda's side. He can't seem to contact Melinda she can't see his ghost through the grief. The ghost of a teenage girl who takes the blame for Jim's death is doing things to get Melindas attention (negative things), and Melinda thinks it's an angry message from Jim. It's eventually shown that it wasn't, and she eventually sees his spirit. His brother gets annoyed after waiting so long and goes into the light at the lake alone as Jim watches him. Jim sees multiple spirits going into the light and has mulitple chances to go hiself but refuses once again because he loves Melinda too much and doesn't want to leave her side. Then while Melinda was driving one day, there was a terrible accident in the middle of the street and a man died but were in good condition (body wise), and Jim saw him go right into the light. Jim then jumps into the man's body at the right time as Melinda screams, "no!" Then Melinda runs up as Jim brings the man's body back to life with his soul as a loud gasp for air comes out. Melinda is then happy and smiling with tears in her eyes only to be disappointed when Jim doesn't recognize her because his memories were wiped out when he jumped in. Shortly as the season progresses Jim shortly grows closer to her as has a bond and feeling were he feels he can trust only her. He doesn't recognize anything from his old life or the man's body he jumped into's life (Sam Lucas.) Then when Melinda is in danger all of his memories and feelings come back (Jim's) and he saves her. Shortly later in the season, it is revealed that Melinda is eight weeks pregnant with Jim's baby from before Jim passed away. Jim, in Sam's body, is happy, and Melinda is to. Melinda fears her baby is in trouble when the faceless spirit of a young girl touches her stomach and says you can't do anything to save her. Then when she reads her date of death is her due date in a book she wasn't supposed to read. Melinda and Jim get remarried while she's pregnant; although everyone else wanted this amazing wedding, they had a very simple one because they considered themselves already married from Jim's previous body. The season ends with Melinda giving birth and getting an emergency c-section, and the baby wasn't breathing at first but lived. She gives birth to a little boy named Aiden, and they live a relatively normal life for the first five years of his life. Jim was in medical school in Sam's body, but it's soon discovered every year on Aiden's birthday a ghost sings to him and something bad happens. Season Five Jim Clancy becomes Sam Lucas after going into Sam's body, but in this season is called "Jim" even by his hospital colleagues. Notes *Killing Jim off was a terrible mistake. *Jim is a great cook. *Jim draws a mean bubble bath for his wife. *Jim played Linus in his third grade's production of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. *Jim grew up in Upton, Rockland County. *Jim once paid $800 to an electrician to refix a problem that he already fixed. See Also *Sam Lucas Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters